


Return to Hebra

by MickeyTaco



Series: Post BotW AU [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mild Smut, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTaco/pseuds/MickeyTaco
Summary: Turnabout is fair play. Zelda takes Link to celebrate his birthday in the place where their romantic relationship began. Mostly fluff with a little lime. Set between chapters 32 and 33 of "Fi's Return", and after the events of "A Gerudo Birthday Celebration".
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Post BotW AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140524
Kudos: 18





	Return to Hebra

Zelda chewed on her lip anxiously. Link had let it slip that his birthday was coming in a few short days, and she had nothing prepared. She tried asking him about it, but he shrugged it off, insisting the only thing he would need was time with his princess. While she admired how easy it was to please him, it also put her in a bit of a predicament. 

Link had left early that morning, heading to join the working men restoring the castle town. This left Zelda to her own devices in the small house they shared within Hateno Village. Link had dragged Bolson and Karson kicking and protesting to the castle to aid the construction, so the princess had no interruptions while she finished hanging the clean laundry on the line to dry. 

Her eyes landed on the small stable attached to the house, where two horses grazed on the feed Link gave them before his departure. On horseback, she could get a break from the village and perhaps think of something he might enjoy.

It didn’t take long for her to change into her black riding pants and the snug purple tunic she loved. She clipped her simple, brown cloak around her shoulders, brushing bits of leaves and debris from it. Her cheeks burned with the memory of Link using the cloak as a blanket covering the ground while he frantically made love to her in the middle of the Faron Woods. Black riding boots completed the outfit, along with a small crossbody bag she wore when going out. Saddling up her mare took a bit longer but the sun hadn’t risen to midday by the time she rode down the hills Hateno Village was nestled on.

Riding helped clear Zelda’s mind. Few things had the ability to calm her mind and soul. Meditation soothed her, but the gentle rocking movement of the horse reminded her of childhood, of fond memories.

A thought occurred to her as she gazed at the gentle rolling hills as her mare cantered on. Perhaps what would suit Link best would be taking a break from work and returning to the simplicity of exploring Hyrule. Of making camp when they grew weary of travel, and cooking over open flames. Sleeping under the stars in each other’s arms. But where would they go?

A cool breeze swept through the valley, and Zelda caught the scent of damp pine needles, reminiscent of the cold winds in the mountains of Hebra. Hebra! It was summer now, so the snow wouldn’t be as heavy in the lower reaches. Perhaps she could persuade him to visit with Mara and Bryne, then explore the territory north of the stable. She would have to consult the map of Hyrule, but she remembered seeing a labyrinth near the top of the continent in the Hebra region. Puzzles were pleasant for her, and being outdoors suited Link, so it would be enjoyable for both of them. All she needed was to discuss the idea with her husband when he returned home for the evening.

* * *

Link leaned wearily against the wall of the house he’d spent the day laboring to rebuild. Progress was being made, albeit slower than any of the working craftsmen working wanted it to be. But buildings were coming together, the walls of the town stood strong once more, and the broken cobblestones were removed to clear the way for new paths to be laid after the houses and shops that comprised the town were complete.

“Nothing like a hard day's work, huh?” Hudson came up and elbowed him in the ribs, then passed him a flask of water. “Nearly sundown. Shouldn’t you be heading back to the princess?”

Link greedily guzzled water from the flask before answering. “Heading there soon. Need to go back to Rhondson tonight?”

“Nah. She’s expecting me to stay for another week to keep the boys in line. She’s always been great about taking care of things back in Tarrey Town in my absence!” the man boasted.

“Good. Oh,” Link paused as he handed the water back to the older man. “I’m not going to be here for a couple days. I let it slip to Zelda that my birthday is in two days, so knowing how she is, she’s planned something for us.”

Hudson grinned wolfishly. “Gonna take some time away, just you and the princess? Don’t work too hard at being her  _ personal  _ knight.”

The blond shot him a warning look but chuckled all the same. “I won’t. Thanks for keeping Bolson on task. I have a feeling he’d revert back to his old ways if we let him.”

He barked out a laugh. “Makes me wonder how he got to be the boss. Oh, well. Say hi to the princess for me! Let’s schedule another dinner before our baby comes!”

Link nodded. “Will do.” He pulled the Sheikah Slate off the loop on his belt and chose the map. It was second nature now to select the shrine in Hateno Village and wait for the runes to surround him and transport him back home. 

He heaved a sigh of relief and stretched his aching muscles when the shrine was solidly under his feet. The old tunic he chose to wear was soaked in sweat, and his pants were coated in dust and thatch from the roofing materials. A hot bath and a meal shared with his wife sounded like the perfect ending to a long day.

He smiled as he crossed the small bridge that led to their hilltop home. Zelda knelt in front of the cooking pot, setting the fire underneath it. She turned it when she heard his footsteps on the wooden boards, her face lighting up brightly.

“Welcome home.” Her hands wrapped around his neck and she pulled him in for a kiss.

“Glad to be home.” He returned the kiss, but was careful not to touch her. “I need to clean up. Then I’ll give you a better greeting.” 

Zelda’s cheeks flushed and she nodded. “Leave your boots and dirty clothes outside. I’ll give them a scrub after we eat.”

He gave her a smoldering look that spoke volumes but did as she requested. All but his snug gray boxer briefs landed in a pile outside the door before he let himself into the house.

“Your blue underwear and clean clothes are set out in the washroom by the tub,” Zelda called through the open door. “I’ll have the meal ready shortly.”

Link silently counted his blessings for the thousandth time. Although life was hardly ideal for the couple, and he knew things would become more difficult when the castle repairs were complete, his princess was unrivaled. Their home was kept neat and they never lacked for food. Zelda kept herself busy and never complained. Joy abounded for the couple, and for this, he was truly grateful.

He hurried through his bath, scrubbing his body clean and washing his growing blond hair. It was getting longer than he cared for, nearly down to the bottom of his shoulders, but his princess loved running her hands through his locks. He had a feeling she liked the fact it was longer than her own for the time being, but he hadn’t questioned her on it. As long as he kept it in a ponytail while he worked, it didn’t matter.

Zelda hummed to herself while she stirred the stew for their evening meal. She’d become proficient at preparing simple dishes, though she was nowhere near as skilled as Link.

Warm hands slipped around her waist and a kiss was brushed against the tip of her pointed ear. “You spoil me, princess.”

“How so?” A shiver ran down her spine from his heated breath.

“Preparing everything for us. I come home to clean clothes, a happy wife, and amazing smelling food nearly ready. You could have chosen to stay in the castle while they fixed it, having servants doing all this.”

She shook her head. “No. It’s not right. Not when there’s so much to be done there. It would be foolish for people to waste their time catering to my needs when I’m perfectly capable of learning to take care of them myself.”

“I love it when you’re fierce,” Link murmured, kissing down her neck.

“Link! Not while I’m cooking,” she protested, nearly dropping the spoon into the stew. “We want to eat the food, not burn it!”

He reluctantly withdrew, passing her a bowl. “It won’t burn if you serve it now. Consistency looks like it’s ready.”

“Your timing was impeccable.” Zelda served two portions and removed the remainder from the fire to prevent it from cooking further. “How much progress was made today?”

“We had two additional Gorons arrive hauling the smooth stones we need for repairs within the castle. Fyson stopped by with additional wood for the men working on the town. He didn’t stay long.” Link settled by the fire next to the princess. “I got the framework and outer boards on a shop in the castle town done with help from Hudson for the afternoon. He wants to have us over for dinner again before their child arrives.”

“Does Rhondson know he invited us?” Zelda asked.

“Probably.” He shrugged. “He didn’t say.”

“Hmmm.” She fell quiet, silently tasting the stew. A satisfied smile crossed her face as she savored it. The flavor was far superior to the previous batch she made.

Link let out a soft groan of approval as he ate. “So good,” he said between mouthfuls. “You learned well.”

The princess giggled. “Well, the way to your heart is through your stomach. I shouldn’t be surprised. You’ve always enjoyed a good meal,” she teased him with a grin.

He happily sighed rather than responding verbally. With good food, what more needed to be said?

Zelda was quiet for a bit before broaching the subject she’d spent the afternoon pondering. “I had a suggestion for how to celebrate your birthday. That is, if you’d care to hear it.”

He paused with the spoon still in his mouth. He nodded, urging her to continue.

“Let’s go to Hebra. We can spend some time with Mara and Bryne, as well as travel further north. There’s a labyrinth that used to be guarded by the Lynel we killed several months ago. Perhaps I’ll be able to assist you with solving it.” She glanced at her husband. “I would love to know your thoughts regarding this notion.”

He swallowed his bite, flashing her a smile. “It sounds like fun. Time with you, and a chance to go through a maze? I haven’t done that one before.”

“We can look later. I thought you might enjoy camping like we used to,” Zelda explained. “A break from the routine would be refreshing as well.”

“Agreed.” 

The couple ate quietly for a few minutes, enjoying the soft twilight sounds of nature. 

“I’m going to miss this when the castle is complete,” Zelda said softly. 

Link glanced at her, then back out at the fading light over Hyrule. Darkness was already falling in the shadow of the mountains, and crickets chirped softly. Sunset fireflies danced around the bridge, flashing periodically. Although lights still flickered from Hateno Village, the overall effect was tranquil. “We’ll make time to be here frequently,” he promised. “This is home for us too.”

Zelda dropped her head against his shoulder and exhaled softly. “Thank you, Link,” she whispered.

“Of course. But don’t sleep out here,” he chided. “We’ll spend the next few nights under the stars. Let’s clean up and gather our things. We’ll head out in the morning.”

“Laundry is clean, and we’ve got food supplies to take with us. The bedrolls and bag should be simple to gather,” Zelda murmured, stretching her arms above her head. “There won’t be snow in the summer, from what I’ve studied.”

“I’ve never seen Hebra when there hasn’t been snow,” Link commented. “It’ll be a pleasant change of pace.”

The princess hummed in agreement and pushed herself up, brushing the grass off her tunic. “I hope it exceeds our expectations and gives us some better memories of being in Hebra.”

“Not all that happened up there was bad!” he protested. “We wouldn’t be married if you hadn’t admitted to loving me after you healed me.”

She blushed deeply as only a newlywed could. “I couldn’t help it. The thought of losing you…”

“But you didn’t. And here we are.” He stood and pulled her in for a deep, tender kiss. “I’m never forgetting that memory,” he promised in a husky tone. “Making new ones with you is always a pleasure.” 

His double meaning wasn’t lost on her and she shivered from cold and arousal. “We need to clean up from dinner,” she reminded him.

Link sighed, and pressed another kiss to her forehead. “As soon as that’s done, you’re not leaving our bed until morning.”

Zelda’s cheeks burned but she nodded, smiling as she ducked out of his embrace and gathered the leftover food to take it inside.

* * *

Sunlight was peeking through the window when Zelda awoke the next morning. The couple had slept for only a few short hours. It was easy to lose track of how late the hours grew when distracted by the carnal pleasures enjoyed between husband and wife. She blinked sleepily at the light, and rolled over, earning a grumble from Link, who draped his arm across her waist to keep her from moving further.

“Link. Wake up, Link,” she sang softly. 

“Not yet,” he mumbled, turning towards her and burying his head into her bare chest.

“How are we supposed to celebrate your birthday if you’re intending on sleeping for the entire day?” She teased, running her fingers through his long, tangled blond hair.

“Not sleeping. Keeping you in bed,” he corrected. He lifted his head and grinned at her. “It’s more fun that way.”

She kissed his forehead, her cheeks rosy from his comment. “You’ll have a chance to do so later. Let me make you breakfast before we leave.”

“I won’t say no to that.”

Zelda gently pried herself from underneath him and wobbled to the dresser. 

“Can you wear the new dress Rhondson made for you?” Link asked hopefully. “I love that shade of green on you.”

“It matches the color you dyed the climbing shirt you have. Will you wear that for me?” She glanced over her shoulder at him.

“Your wish is my command,” he replied huskily, his eyes lingering over her nude body. “You are beautiful, my princess.”

“Thank you.” She pulled her brassiere and panties from the drawer and threw them over her arm. “I’m going to wash up then begin to cook. The clothes I want are stacked on the left side of the top drawer. I set them aside yesterday.”

“I love you,” he said fondly. “Is there anything you haven’t thought of?”

“Who’s going to feed the horses while we’re gone?” 

Link’s mouth fell open but he recovered quickly. “Oh. I’ll have Sayge send his son over twice a day. The lad’s old enough to care for horses. I had started knight’s training by the time I was his age.”

Zelda smiled. “Between the two of us, we have things well planned. Hyrule will be in good hands.” She turned and went down the stairs without waiting for further reply.

Link watched her go, enjoying the view of her naked curves until she was out of sight. He flopped back on the bed momentarily with a groan then pushed himself up in a smooth motion. He was going to enjoy all the time he had with his princess.

Two short hours later, the couple were on their way. Zelda carried her crossbody bag containing several apples, a notebook and charcoal pencil, and their two lightweight cloaks, with her bow and quiver tucked against her back. Link wore the bigger bag across his shoulders, with their doubled bedroll tightly secured on top. The belts over the waist of the dark green climbing gear held the hook for the Sheikah Slate, as well as the Master Sword and sheath, which he never traveled without. 

Slate in hand, he pulled up the map. “You wanted the tower, right?” he said playfully. “Climbing down is the best part, especially for the Hebra Tower.”

She shot him a dark look. “The shrine closest to the stable, please.”

“As you wish.” 

Runes surrounded them from the feet up, and Zelda sucked in her breath. Even though she joined Link fairly routinely, the initial sensation always caught her off guard.

Their feet materialized on the smooth surface of the shrine, and the familiar sight of the horse-shaped spire on the stable rose to greet them. Grass covered the usually snow-covered hills, and both Hylians took a moment to drink in the view before they moved. A large, grassy plain expanded beyond the stable, vanishing into the horizon. In the distance to the right of the plain, a single mountain stood tall, the very tip capped in snow. On their left, the Hebra Mountains expanded up towards the sky and as far west as they could see.

“It’s beautiful when it’s not covered in snow,” Link remarked, verbalizing the thought on Zelda’s mind.

“And when there’s not a massive, vicious beast bent on killing us,” she added wryly. 

Link winced, rubbing the back of his head. “I’d just as soon not remember that part… we’re making new memories now.”

“Lunch at the inn and borrowing a couple of horses before we go to the labyrinth?” Zelda suggested, grinning at her husband.

“Getting to enjoy Mara’s cooking when I’m not writhing in agony? Yes, please.” 

Her eyes narrowed. “You’re not going to like hers better than mine, are you?”

Link raised his hands defensively. “Not at all! I refuse to make my princess jealous. You’ve learned quickly, and yours is better because of the love you add.”

A soft blush covered her cheeks, cooling the initial jealousy that flared. “Thank you.”

“Wow! You’ve got a serious case of wanderlust!” a familiar voice exclaimed from their right.

Link cracked a grin at the skinny merchant leaning over under the weight of his massive beetle-shaped bag. “You of all people shouldn’t be surprised to see us in unusual places.”

Beedle laughed. “Too true! Need anything from me?”

“Only if you can spare a couple arrows for me. I shouldn’t need more than ten,” Zelda said, stepping forward to greet the merchant with a bright smile.

“Anything for you, Princess!” He set his bag down and rummaged through, withdrawing a bundle of arrows. “Special pricing just for you, it’ll be 30 rupees.”

Link raised an eyebrow at him. “Usually it’s 45 for ten.”

“As I said, special pricing for the princess.” Beedle shot her a wink. “The Princess’s Champion can work to earn the extra rupees.”

“Hey!” Link protested, crossing his arms.

Zelda giggled, shaking her head at the banter. “Thank you, Beedle.” She brushed his cheek with a kiss while she exchanged the rupees for the bundle of arrows. A slight blush covered the merchant’s cheek.

“Anytime! What brings you back up to Hebra? Slaying another Lynel?”

The princess blanched. “There’s not another one up here, is there?”

“Not to my knowledge,” Beedle said quickly. “But since that was why you came up here last time--”

“Labyrinth,” Link interrupted. “Heard of it?”

“Oh! The North Lomei Labyrinth! I’ve heard of it. Never ventured that far from civilization. No desire to. Best of luck to you both,” Beedle grinned, shouldering his pack again, and lumbering in the direction of the stable.

Link gave Zelda a bemused smile, and gestured for her to follow the merchant. They passed him easily, the weight of his merchandise slowing him down. Smoke rose from the chimney of the inn across from the stable. The village was small, less than a dozen houses and buildings clustered together. The couple made for the inn, breathing in the hearty aroma of freshly baked bread.

The bell on the door announced their arrival, and a cheerful young voice called from out of sight. “We’ll be right with you!”

“Isn’t it rude to keep the princess waiting?” Link quipped with a deadpan expression.

“Oh, hush. They don’t know it’s us,” Zelda murmured in a low voice.

“Lydia! What have I told you about keeping guests--” Mara bustled around the corner from the hall to the guest rooms, wiping her hands on her apron. “...waiting.” she dropped into a low curtsey. “By the Goddess, it’s good to see you both again! What brings you back to Hebra, Princess?”

“A holiday from the bustle of repairs at the castle and preparations for the coronation,” Zelda replied, embracing the brunette matron. 

“And the labyrinth,” Link added, earning a smile from the older woman. 

“Always off on an adventure, aren’t you? Well, I can’t blame you. Summer is the best time to travel across the plain and around the mountain to find the labyrinth,” Mara beamed at the two blondes. “Don’t just stand there! Take off your luggage. Let me prepare you a meal before you head out! Lydia pulled the bread out of the oven a few minutes ago.” She disappeared back down the hall, calling loudly for her daughter.

Link and Zelda exchanged a silent look before wordlessly complying with the woman’s request. Apart from the climate outside, little had changed within the inn since the couple had spent a long week with the Hebran innkeeper’s family. It was here, in an upstairs room, that Zelda had poured herself into healing Link, saving him from death at the hands of a fierce Lynel. And it was during his recovery that she confessed to loving her quiet, blond Champion.

“Sit down, you two! The tables there are open,” Mara exclaimed, coming back with a tray in hand. “Gracious me, the men from the stables are going to be here shortly, flooding in through the door for a piece of fresh bread and jam to sate them until supper.”

Link sniffed the air, and let out a sigh of appreciation. “We could smell the bread when we arrived.”

“Good! Your timing was excellent. Eat heartily. You both can still stand to put on a bit more weight,” Mara remarked, setting the partial loaf of fresh bread down with a jar of jam, two bowls of lightly cooked vegetables and mushrooms, and a pitcher of fresh milk.

“Thank you.” Zelda feasted her eyes on the food, giggling to herself when Link didn’t hesitate to cut a slice off the bread and coat it in jam.

“How long do you plan on being in Hebra?” Mara asked, pausing by the edge of the table.

“Few days. It’s Link’s birthday, so we’re having a bit of an adventure through the labyrinth,” Zelda explained.

Link nodded, his mouth too full for him to speak.

“Stay a night here before you go back. Hot baths and a plush bed will feel better after you’ve camped for a night or two,” the matron advised. “We’re hardly busy this time of year. I’ll get a couple rooms set up for you… make that one room.”

The princess froze with the spoonful of roasted vegetables in her mouth. 

Link coughed slightly, his ears turning red. He swallowed and took a long drink of milk before turning to the matron. “What makes you say that?”

“Don’t give me that,” she chided. “I saw how you looked at each other when you were here last. And unless I’m mistaken, that’s a wedding band on Link’s hand.”

The champion glanced down, his neck darkening when he realized he’d forgotten to remove the ring before they’d left for their trip. 

“Judging by your silence, I’ll assume you’re not advertising this relationship status. I won’t say a word, but I do offer my hearty congratulations.” Mara smiled, patting Link on the shoulder. “You’re one lucky young man.”

“I remind myself of that daily,” he replied, shooting Zelda a smile. 

She nodded, allowing herself to exhale and enjoy her food again. Apprehension had flared up at Mara’s insightfulness, but she silently berated herself for doubting the matron’s ability to hold her tongue for their sake.

Link’s hand rested on her knee, and she looked up from her dish, seeing the silent question in his eyes. She nodded, and he relaxed, returning to his meal. His concern warmed her core and sent butterflies into her stomach. She didn’t want to get over how much he loved her.

As Mara predicted, less than a quarter hour later, the room was filled with the boisterous excitement of the men who worked at the stables and around the village, clamoring for the food both Mara and her daughter hurried to serve. Link and Zelda finished their meal quickly, slipping out the door before they could be questioned about who they were. Link slid several rupees onto the table under the edge of his plate, knowing Mara would find it when the dishes were cleared.

Outside, he sighed contentedly as he walked beside his wife towards the stable. “If the distance on the map is any indication, the labyrinth will take us a few hours to reach on horseback.”

“We’ll reach there by sundown then,” Zelda mused. “Tomorrow we’ll have all day to explore through. That sounds pleasant enough to me.”

She let Link handle discussions with the gentleman at the counter for the stables. It didn’t take long for him to lead over two saddled brown mares for the couple to borrow. Link gently hoisted her into the saddle, ensuring she was settled in before he mounted his own steed and turned towards the field.

A peaceful silence accompanied the two as they rode across the grassy meadows. The air carried a slight chill to it but not enough to require their cloaks, a welcome change from the frigidity of winter. Deer grazed at the bottom of the mountains to their left, startling as the couple passed. 

“It’s got a different feel during summer,” Zelda mused aloud. “In winter, it’s foreboding, nearly intimidating to consider being on horseback with the high altitude and snow. I much prefer Hebra in this way.”

“It's a lot easier to see potential issues,” Link agreed.

“And the labyrinth.” She pointed to the enormous walls rising in the distance. “I haven’t been close enough to explore one before.”

“I’ve been in two. They can be rather… frustrating,” he phrased carefully. “The first one took several hours. The other was nearly all day.”

“We have as much time as we wish. There’ll be no need to rush,” Zelda exhaled softly. “Is it cold and intimidating inside?”

“The stone walls keep it cool. I don’t find it intimidating. Walls remind me of the high sides of the Temple of Time,” Link explained.

“I’m looking forward to it,” she said.

“Me too.”

The couple fell quiet, riding leisurely up to the walls of the labyrinth. Even on horseback, the height was breathtaking. “If I recall from my notes, these were created by the Sheikah. Truly remarkable to see how much effort has gone into it.”

“Given how long repairs have taken for us at the castle, I’m certain it took months to construct,” Link reasoned. “I don’t want to think about the effort to haul the materials up the mountains.”

“Don’t. Just enjoy the artistry now,” Zelda advised, pulling her mare to a halt. “Will the horses be okay while we’re in the labyrinth?”

“Oh yes. They’re not going to leave us stranded. The Hyrule stables meticulously train their horses. Even if we leave them alone, we’re not going to be abandoned here.”

“That’s a relief,” Zelda sighed, dismounting and stretching her aching shoulders. “Looks like we have an hour or so before sundown.”

“Mmm. Enough time to build a fire and set up our bedrolls for the evening before the light fades,” Link agreed, dismounting. He took both their packs and laid them beside the entrance to the labyrinth and removed the saddles and bridles from the horses, allowing them the freedom to roam nearby. “If they wander, all I need to do is whistle and they’ll come running,” he explained.

“Wonderful. Then we shan’t have to worry about them. Do you want to camp outside the labyrinth, or venture inside?” Zelda peered into the dimly lit maze. “I can see a far wall!”

“All of the labyrinths have the shrine at the very center. It’s simply a matter of finding how to access it. Do you prefer the protection of the walls, or the open air of the fields?”

“Let’s go inside! We’ve slept in fields and forests multiple times. This will be a new experience.”

“Sleep wasn’t all we’ve done,” her husband said cheekily. 

Zelda flushed but didn’t comment. “As long as we have a campfire to cook with and provide warmth, it should be adequate.”

“You won’t be cold tonight,” Link murmured in her ear, brushing a kiss against her cheek before bending to pick up their packs. “That’s a promise, Princess.”

Her blush deepened and she bit her lower lip. “Those are the promises I love to hear from you.”

“Good.” He shouldered his pack, adding hers on for good measure and led the way into the darkening maze. “Come on! You should be able to see down into the area where the shrine is!”

Zelda followed, silently marveling at how his voice echoed off the walls. The labyrinth reminded her just how small and insignificant she was. The height was at least four times more than herself, if not more, and she was sure four horsemen side by side could ride through the corridors without hesitation or second thought.

“Zelda! It’s here!” Excitement carried on Link’s voice from where he stopped two dozen paces ahead of her, and she smiled, catching his enthusiasm.

“Show me!”

Link pointed through a window on the left wall covered in thin, stone bars. “Down there. Do you see it?”

A faint orange glow emanated off the black polished stones of the shrine serenely nestled in a large room below them. Zelda could see no visible entrance into the room, nor ladder leading out of it. “But how do we reach it?”  
“That’s the puzzle,” Link said, grinning from ear to ear. “We get to figure that out… tomorrow. Is this okay for setting up the fire and bedrolls?”

“Of course. We can see the entrance, and our destination. I’d say it’s rather fitting for us.” Zelda craned her neck to look straight up. “Oh, you can see the sky changing colors!”

“Don’t hurt yourself,” he cautioned. “You won’t enjoy the labyrinth if you’re in pain from stretching the wrong way.”

“I know my limitations. I’m not a child anymore!” she huffed.

“No, you certainly aren’t,” he agreed, adding an appreciative smirk. 

“Just build the fire, will you?” she said in a flustered tone, feigning being upset by the suggestive look he was giving her.

“‘And stop building the one in you?’” he quipped, repeating a quote she’d made several weeks before.

“LINK!”

He chuckled but didn’t say anything more. It didn’t take long for him to build the fire, carefully tending it until it was ready to use for cooking. The carefully packaged slab of meat was skewered on a long branch he found outside with the firewood. He tucked two wrapped potatoes amongst the rocks at the base of the fire with several apples to roast them.

Zelda walked to the far end of the center corridor, studying the hallways that branched from either side. Torches were placed periodically along the routes, giving the darkening maze an eerie glow. If people were prone to fearing monsters, she supposed it would be intimidating to think about bokoblins or moblins leaping out at her from the shadows. But after sealing Calamity Ganon for a hundred years? A sense of calm settled in her stomach, a sensation that heightened when she turned around and saw her beloved knight, her husband silhouetted in the firelight. Warmth flooded through her and she forced herself to keep her composure and demurely walk back to him. 

“Any ideas for starting tomorrow?” Link asked, looking up from turning the meat to ensure it cooked evenly.

“Not so far. The corridors look identical in both directions,” she replied, sliding down against the wall to sit cross-legged beside him.

“I’m not worried.” He crouched forward and rolled the potatoes and apples over, allowing the uncooked side closer access to the flames. “How hungry are you?”

“Not terribly. I’m too excited to have much of an appetite.”

“You may change your mind after we spend hours looking through here tomorrow,” Link chuckled.

“Did you have some unsightly language to use for things like this?” she teased, watching his ears turn red immediately in embarrassment. “By the goddess, I had no idea you were so uncouth!”

“There was nobody around to hear me!” he protested, his neck darkening with the blush. “Besides, I don’t use such words usually.”

“Of course not. You’re a gentleman,” she agreed with a giggle.

“Unless we’re alone and it's my responsibility to ensure my princess is fully satisfied,” he pointed out.

Zelda pulled her feet closer under her, and tugged at the hem of her green skirt. “Later.”

“Is that a request, or a promise?” She didn’t have to look in his direction to know his smoldering blue eyes were locked on her face. His husky tone expressed what he wanted without him having to say another word.

“It’s both. But as I’m not entirely fond of having burnt food, it will have to wait.”

Link let out a soft yelp and kicked away the two apples that had caught fire while they were distracted. He pulled the skewered meat off the flames and handed her the long end. “Hold this for a moment.”

Zelda wordlessly nodded, watching him attempt to salvage the flaming fruit. The potatoes were pushed away from the heat source with the toe of his boot to avoid a similar fate. It was a valiant effort with little payout for the champion, and he let out a frustrated huff as he took a seat beside her again, dumping the burnt apple remains into the fire.

“It was just a couple of apples. You don’t need to feel bad about it. Weren’t there apple trees not far from the labyrinth?”

Link grumbled something under his breath and looked away. 

Zelda sighed softly and shook her head. He was frustrated, and she could respect that, but two apples wasn’t worth any lasting emotion. She gently patted his shoulder. “The potatoes smell good,” she encouraged. “Judging by the outer appearance, you perfectly cooked the meat as well.”

He glanced back at her, and his shoulders fell. “I wanted it all perfect for you, since you were so excited,” he mumbled.

“Burning a couple of apples isn’t going to ruin my evening, but kicking yourself over something so trivial might spoil the mood later,” Zelda pointed out. “Don’t worry about it, Link. Please.”

It took him a moment to respond, but when he did, Link spun to face her, and wrapped his hands on either side of her face, kissing her soundly. She let out a soft sound, and fumbled to keep from dropping the skewered meat onto the hard stone ground. He didn’t allow her much freedom to move, pinning her against the wall behind her while he crouched over her lap.

Zelda finally had to break the caress, panting for air. “Link?”

“How did I get lucky enough to have an understanding princess, one who loves me?” he exclaimed. He took the food and set it on top of the bedrolls before reclaiming his spot, kneeling across her lap. 

“Link! The food will get cold,” Zelda weakly protested. His kiss affected her more than she wanted to admit. Heat pooled between her legs, and she shifted restlessly, pressing her knees together.

“Let it. The fire isn’t going anywhere, and I’ve got a hunger to satisfy more needy than my stomach. I know you feel it too.” The seductive purr she loved was back in his voice, sending a shiver down her spine. “Don’t make me wait any longer. Please.” His lips were back on her, covering her cheek, lips, and neck with his tender affection. Warm fingers slid her skirt higher, exposing more of her pale thighs.

“Link,” she mewed softly, giving in to the temptation of letting him have his way with her. “Please touch me.”

He needed no more invitation than her soft whine. His hand ghosted over skin, finding the thin fabric of her panties. She whimpered, her breathing uneven from lust. He pushed her up, forcing her to stand against the wall while his fingers pried the damp cloth away from her glistening folds. 

She bit her lip as the cooling evening air hit her bare skin, but she couldn’t stop the aroused whine that came when his hand moved off her leg. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Link promised, amusement filling his tone. Now that her panties were out of the way, there was nothing stopping him from slipping his head under her full skirt, and burying his face against her arousal. 

Zelda let out a sharp cry, the sound echoing off the high walls around them. Embarrassment surged through her, but it didn't last long. Link’s tongue distracted her, and she slammed her back against the stone, writhing in pleasure from his ministrations.

He growled in approval, using every trick he’d learned over their short time together as a couple to please his princess. His erection ached for attention, and he used one hand to fumble it free from his pants. It didn’t take long for her to reach her climax with a loud moan of his name. Link greedily lapped down her juices before he rolled to his feet, keeping her back pinned against the wall. With ease, he picked up her legs and wrapped them around his waist, moving inside her with a swift motion that brought a keening sound to both of their lips. 

Gentle, slow lovemaking could wait. This was pure, unadulterated lust, and he set a frantic pace, relishing the desperate moaning and whimpering that rolled off her tongue. Over and over, he thrusted deeply, swiftly bringing her to cry out in another climax. He grunted, feeling his own release imminent. His breathing hitched, and he slammed her hard against the wall, giving in and spilling his seed deep within her. She clung to his chest, whispering how much she loved him as he dropped his head against her shoulder, fighting for breath.

Link’s legs shook from the exertion, and he gently eased them back onto the cool ground. Words weren’t needed between the couple for the following few minutes, only kisses as they enjoyed the warmth of being in their intimate embrace. Zelda sighed, and tucked her head against his heart. Rhythmic pounding under her pointed ears soothed her, further reminding her how much she loved this young man. It didn’t matter where they went. As long as she had him with her, she felt like the happiest girl in Hyrule.

* * *

A cool breeze blowing through the main hallway of the labyrinth woke Zelda shortly after dawn. She stretched and blinked her eyes open, jostling Link who sleepily grumbled beside her. 

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Link. Wake up. The maze is waiting for us to explore.” 

A warm hand turned her face so he could claim her lips. “You’re not usually the morning person,” he commented, a smirk crossing his face.

“Only when there’s exciting things to be done,” she corrected.

“Which is often.”

“Not as often as it could be.”

She shook her head and pulled herself out of the blanket. “Hurry. I want to get started on the maze! I was thinking about it before we went to sleep, and if my hypothesis is correct, then we have the best chance of finding our way by going down the left corridor first.”

“Left, huh? Why is that?” Link grabbed his discarded shirt and pulled it over his head. 

“The way the wind travels through the labyrinth. It seems to naturally follow a path. It might prove to be nothing more than the layout designed by the Sheikah, but we can’t know unless we explore and find out!” Zelda exclaimed.

“It’s as good a reason as any. Worst case, we’ll come back here, and start again,” Link conceded, tying up their bedroll. “Are you hungry?”

“No. I’m too excited to eat.”

Her husband chuckled, pulling out two apples. “I’ll keep a snack in my pocket in case you change your mind.” He bit into one of the fruits, chewing contentedly while he finished packing the rest of their makeshift camp. 

Zelda didn’t hear him. Her fingers trailed along the rough surfaces of the stone walls as she walked to the end of the main corridor. The branching hallways were identical, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that left was their best bet. Rapid footsteps approached from behind her, and she smiled when Link skidded to a stop beside her. 

“Couldn’t wait to get started, huh?” he teased.

She smiled and took his hand. “Let’s go!” The blonde couple ran along the length of the hallway, keeping their eyes open for branching paths.

The corridor stretched out far ahead of them, then abruptly stopped, leaving the only direction for them to go further left. Their feet slowed, and they walked around the corner. Another identical hallway stretched out in immense length, revealing no visible branches from where they stood.

“With a labyrinth as large as this, we’d almost need to be on top of the maze to see where it branches off,” Zelda mused aloud. “We are at a disadvantage due to our height in comparison to the size of the walls.”

An impish grin crossed Link’s face. “Hold these.” He handed her the pack with the bedroll, keeping the Sheikah Slate on his belt and Master Sword at his hip. 

“What are you doing? LINK!” Zelda exclaimed, watching in shock as he rubbed his hands together then began to effortlessly scale the inner wall. “Be careful! You’re going to fall!”

“No, I won’t,” he called over his shoulder, already halfway up the wall. “I used to do this all the time when I was exploring Hyrule, before I regained my memories of you.”

Zelda nervously chewed her fingernail, craning her neck to watch him reach the top. He pulled himself up onto the wall, and stood, turning to survey the labyrinth. 

“What do you see?” she asked

“The top of the maze. Stay there a moment.” He pulled the Sheikah Slate from his belt and took several quick snapshots with the camera rune. His balance was perfect as he darted ahead along the top of the labyrinth. 

“Link!” Zelda cried out fearfully, watching his figure grow smaller. 

The soft sound of the paraglider snapping open greeted her as she ran toward the direction he had disappeared to, and he landed in front of her, tucking it away. 

“Sorry to worry you, my princess,” he said, taking in the sight of her red cheeks and anxious expression.

“Don’t do that again!” she chastised. “It’s reckless. What if you had fallen and were unable to get the paraglider out in time?”

“I know,” he soothed, pulling her into a hug. “But I have good news. There’s another hallway to the left. It’s not far ahead.”

Zelda huffed and pushed him away, hurrying forward. Her heart pounded from residual adrenaline, replacing the excitement of the challenging maze with frustration. Words of advice from Impa flooded back into her mind, and she nearly stopped in her tracks as one poignant statement echoed as clearly as if it was spoken audibly a second time.

_ “Let him be a man. Don’t try and change him. If he needs to swing a blade around or hunt for your dinner to feel secure in himself, allow him to do that. Life is going to change for both of you once you’re crowned. Know that he will adjust differently than you will. Recognize and embrace those differences.” _

“Zelda, wait.” Link called, following her. “Are you mad at me?”

She turned on her heel and faced him. “I was, because you scared me. I can’t lose you. You know this. But… you’re my Champion for a reason. I have to trust you know how to care for yourself as well as for me.”

Link nodded. “I’m sorry for scaring you.” He opened his arms to her, allowing her to make the move into his embrace. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed, feeling his fingers comb through her short hair.

“We should get moving,” he encouraged. “Who knows how long it’ll take for us to get through the rest of it.”

Zelda refused to let go of his hand, allowing him to guide them down the corridor. As promised, a narrow hallway appeared on their left, and they turned as one. 

“It’s a dead end,” she observed, shaking her head.

“Not quite,” he corrected, pointing up and to the right. A single stone ladder was carved onto the wall, with two lanterns decorating the wall on either side of a small opening at the top.

“I should have seen that,” Zelda mumbled. 

“If you’re only looking at the problem, it’s easy to miss the solution.” Link stopped in front of the ladder. “After you, love.”

She put her hand on the rung at shoulder height then paused. “You want me to go first so you can enjoy the view up my skirt,” she accused.

“Hey, now that’s not fair!” he protested. “If you go first, I can help boost you up from below.”

“Is that your only reasoning?”

“... no.”

She shook her head, but began her ascent anyway. “By the goddess, I swear, you only have three things on your mind.”

“Three?” Link asked, following her. “What three?”

“Food, protecting me, and intimacy with me,” she replied. “In no particular order. It varies moment by moment which has primary focus.”

Link opened his mouth to argue, but thought about it. “You’re not wrong,” he admitted sheepishly, easily pulling himself onto the stone landing behind her.

“No. I forgot one,” she conceded.

“Which one?”

“Fighting monsters.”

“I thought that fell under ‘protecting the princess’,” he countered, raising an eyebrow when she turned to face him.

“No. I’ve seen you attack and kill Bokoblins solely for the purpose of removing them from Hyrule,” Zelda explained. “You find enjoyment in swinging your sword, and you’re quite skilled with it. You always have been.”

Link shot her a wolfish grin. “Which sword?”

“Link!” 

“I’m not sorry,” he said, leaning in to kiss her. “It’s fun to make you blush.”

Heat rose to her cheeks and she looked away. The small landing they were on led back for a dozen paces before ending in a wall. To their left, a staircase ran upwards out of sight, and to the right, a matching staircase descended deeper to a corridor that made a sharp left turn at the end.

“Left or right?” Link asked, watching as she glanced from one direction to the other.

“Intuition is telling me to go up, though logic would dictate we need to go lower to access the level where they have put the shrine,” Zelda mused, idly chewing her lower lip. “Left, to see where it goes.”

Wordlessly, Link led them up the steep, narrow staircase. The hallway evened out, stretching out in front of them. A doorway opened to the right, with the choice to follow the current corridor down to another junction.

“Go right,” Zelda encouraged, trusting her instincts to lead them. The doorway was only a head taller than the blonde couple, something that gave her a bit of silent amusement. Should a Gerudo or even a tall Hylian venture into the labyrinth, they would find themselves being forced to duck their head through certain areas.

“Princess? There’s another ladder. I’ll go down first. Watch your head.” Link advised from just ahead of her. The ceiling lowered, forcing even them to duck as they reached the edge of the room. The poor lighting prevented Zelda from seeing much into the space beyond, but she could make out an eerie glow from an unseen light source.

“It’s a longer ladder than before,” he called, his head disappearing out of sight. “Not too high though.”

She peered over the ledge to see him drop safely to the ground a fair distance below. She gulped softly and sat down, lining her feet up with the rungs before turning around and gingerly descending to Link’s waiting arms.

“That wasn’t so bad,” he pointed out with a smile. 

“You know what the best part of this is? We’ll have to retrace our steps to leave the labyrinth,” Zelda replied, making a slight face.

“Is that so?” Link smirked and gestured to the Sheikah Slate. “If we wanted to, all we have to do is travel to the shrine by the stable again.”

“But what about the horses?”

“The stable boys can be sent out to retrieve them. It’s part of their job.” Link shrugged. “Don’t worry about them.”

Zelda surveyed their surroundings. The room where they now stood was far larger than the corridor they’d dropped down from. To the far right, she could see the edge of another staircase. A second ladder stretched halfway up the wall to the left.

“Ladder or stairs?”

“Ladder. The stairs would be the natural choice for most individuals. Few would expect to climb a ladder after descending on one. If it is indeed the stairs, I would be truly surprised,” Zelda conceded.

Link grinned. He loved watching her make deductions and reason through problems. “After you, love.”

She shot him a look but climbed regardless, pulling herself up over the ledge. A strong glow bounced off the far wall, casting shadows on the floor in front of her. “Link, we’re getting close!”

“Right behind you.” 

Zelda straightened and walked towards the light. The narrow hallway where they stood widened into a larger room illuminated with torches. A solid roof covered them for the first time since entering the labyrinth, and she marveled at the light dancing off the stones.

“Princess, look over there.” Link pointed to the orange glow of the shrine peeking over the top of a wide staircase to their right. “You did it.”

“We found it together.” She turned and pulled him in for a kiss. “Thank you, Link.”

He returned the caress, but blinked as he pulled away. “Why are you thanking me?”

“You agreed to go along with the silly notion I had about going to Hebra for celebrating your birthday. We could have gone anywhere in Hyrule and done anything you wished. Thank you for agreeing to this and exploring the labyrinth with me.” She kissed him again, lingering in his arms.

Link led her up to the stairs and dropped their bags aside so he could properly take his wife in his arms. “I told you, long as I’m with you, I’m content.”

“Happy Birthday, Link,” she murmured into his neck. “It’s not like our trip to Gerudo for my birthday, but there is an advantage.”

“What’s that?”

“Nobody can hear and interrupt us.” Zelda smiled and pushed her husband back against the wall. “And I know just how to make your birthday even better.” Her hand slid down to ghost over his waist.

A final thought crossed Link’s mind before he was completely distracted by Zelda’s loving attention. Hebra brought them together, to confess their love. There couldn’t be a place more fitting for them to now consummate that deep, undying love. After all, it wasn’t every day that a knight became lovers with a princess.


End file.
